A New Life in the Shire
by Nicci1234
Summary: AU in which everyone survives BOFA, After the battle Fili moves to Hobbiton to win his One's heart. Will he find happiness there or will his dreams be destroyed again? Fili/OC
1. Chapter 1

It took three months for Fili to recover after the Battle of the Five Armies. Out of the dwarves of Thorin's company he had been injured the worst. He had nearly died to protect Thorin and Kili. Even just thinking about them pained his heart. His family had always been the most important thing in his life, his major goals had always been to protect his brother and mother and make his uncle proud. But all of this didn't matter anymore.

Kili had fallen in love with an elf. He knew that it was possible to love someone from a different race, such things happened occasionally. But why out of all peoples in Middle Earth an elf from Mirkwood.

Kili had not even once visited his brother in the infirmary. Fili felt sick when he just tried to imagine what his brother had done instead.

And then there was his uncle. Thorin had gone completely mad with the gold sickness. He even wanted to marry Fili to Liz, the daughter of one of the dwarf lords from Orocarni. Those dwarves were often said to have bonded with evil forces, but Thorin only cared about the political and economical advantages of this union.

Fili simply couldn't imagine marrying Liz, especially not now after he had found his One in Hobbiton. He barely knew her, but he was completely sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the beautiful barmaid he had met in the Green Dragon Inn.

Fili sighed. He could not simply leave. Thorin would sent guards to get him back. Slowly a plan, that might work out, started to form in his mind. He would suggest to accompany Bilbo back to the Shire. They had promised a safe journey home in the contract and currently Fili and Kili were the only dwarves without an important task in Erebor. He would tell the council, that he'd travel back to the mountain with one of the caravans from Ered Luin, but in truth he would stay in Hobbiton.

Fili felt terrible to leave his people and especially his mother behind but for once he would make his own dreams and wishes his priority.

The young dwarf was relieved that the others had agreed to his plan and soon the dwarves started the preparations for Bilbo's departure. They packed a few chests and bags with Bilbo's part of the treasure. He had asked for some gold and a few jewels. But Balin insisted that he took some Mithril, too. Thorin didn't want to share his treasure but Balin and Fili could convince him that he wouldn't own it without their hobbit burglar. Fili was incredibly angry and hated the gold that had turned his uncle into a monster. He glared daggers at him but Thorin didn't even seem to notice, that it was his nephew he talked to. He had only eyes for his treasure and made sure that they didn't take to much.

The next morning Fili and Bilbo started their journey back to the Shire. Only Balin and Bofur had come to say goodbye. Fili had expected that Thorin and Kili wouldn't turn up. His uncle barely left the throne room or the treasury and Kili was busy with the elf Tauriel. But it still hurt him. He would also miss the rest of the company, they had become close friends during their quest. If everything worked out as planned, he would never see them again. Fili tried to hide his feelings, so no one would become suspicious. Balin and Bofur hugged Bilbo and Fili goodbye. Then the young dwarf and the hobbit mounted their ponies and rode towards Dale. They turned around one last time. Bofur was still standing at the front gate waving with his hat. Fili waved back and a single tear escaped his eyes.

Soon they met some elves from Mirkwood. The spiders were gone but Gandalf had arranged that the would be guided through the forest. Later they were accompanied by Beorn and spend a few nights in the skinchanger's house. There Fili finally dared to talk to Bilbo about his plan to stay in the Shire.

Bilbo looked astonished. "Oh Fili, that's surprising. Erebor should be your home but after everything you've been through I can understand why you want to leave."

"I'm glad that you understand me, Bilbo. I hope the hobbits will accept me. I have no idea what I would do if I can't stay there." Fili answered with a sad look on his face.

Bilbo patted his shoulder. "Fili, don't worry! You are very welcome to stay with me as long as you wish. Yes, hobbits are quite reserved towards other peoples but you're a nice young dwarf and I'm sure that they'll accept you. Also, the Shire and especially Hobbiton needs a good blacksmith."

"Thank you for cheering me up, Bilbo. I would even work as a farmer as long as I am allowed to stay." Fili smiled.

A few days later they continued their journey. Beorn safely guided them over the Misty Mountains and later they were accompanied by elves from Rivendell. Fili and Bilbo finally arrived in the Shire in late summer. They made a detour via Michel Delving to talk to the Thain about Fili's stay. Bilbo guaranteed that Fili wouldn't be a risk for the hobbits. The Thain had heard that the dwarves were good craftsmen and so he allowed Fili to stay and use the old forge in Hobbiton. Fili was relieved and thanked him.

The next day they finally arrived in Hobbiton. Bilbo and Fili sat on the bench in front of Bag End and smoked Old Toby. Fili enjoyed the beautiful scenery until his eyes landed on the Green Dragon Inn. His mind wandered to the lovely barmaid there. Fili dreamed of a life with her and smiled. For the fist time in many months he was truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

After a rich and delicious breakfast Bilbo started cleaning his hobbit hole. He was gone for more than a year and so much of his furniture was covered in dust.

He didn't want Fili to help though. So the young dwarf decided to have a first look at his new working place.

The forge was down the hill on the outskirts of Hobbiton. Fili passed many hobbit holes, fields and a small pond. Children played in many gardens and ran through the village. They looked at the dwarf in surprise. As Bilbo had said, the adult hobbits were suspicious and reserved towards him. Fili still greeted everyone and smiled. He wondered if one day his own children would run through Hobbiton.

Soon he arrived at a small building. It was made of stone but still had a round door coloured in a bright red. Next to it was a small shed with fire wood, a huge wooden blog and several axes.

Fili unlocked the door to inspect the the inside of the forge. It was small and not very well equipped. In a corner was a box with some metals. If the hobbits bought his products, he would soon have to travel to Bree to buy more metals and better equipment.

For the beginning Fili would manage though. He remembered that his uncle had worked with much less after Smaug had come. Fili groaned in frustration. Why did everything remind him of his uncle?

Fili's mind drifted off to happier days. When he was 50 his uncle had started to teach him some crafts. The young dwarf had enjoyed working with wood but he always wanted to be a blacksmith like his uncle, who had always been his role model. After a few years of practicing, Fili had started to help Thorin in the forge. He wanted to help to support his family. Everyone had told him that his work was very good but his uncle never did. Thorin had always only told him what could have been better. Fili snorted. He had never been good enough. He shock his head to clear his mind. Hopefully the hobbits would value his work. He didn't want to rely on Bilbo's money.

It was still early in the morning, so Fili decided to start cleaning the forge. He wanted to start working as soon as possible. He hoped that the work would distract him and that he could let some steam off.

After a while he heard someone in the garden close by. To his surprise it was Poppy, the barmaid from the Green Dragon Inn, picking a bunch of the flowers she was named after. She looked completely shocked when she saw him. Fili worried that she might be scared. After all he was a stranger standing in a house that had not be used for months or maybe even years. But then she started to smile.

Fili shyly smiled back and went over to her. "Poppy! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry!" Fili mentally wanted to hit himself for being so rude and not greeting her properly, but he simply couldn't think straight when she was around.

"Good morning! Don't worry, you didn't scare me. I simply hadn't expected to see you again. And you even remember my name." Poppy blushed "I'm sorry but I can't remember if your name is Kili or Fili."

"That's no problem. Sometimes even our uncle would mix up our names." Fili smiled though the thought of Thorin stung in his heart. "I'm Fili by the way."

"Right, I promise that I won't forget your name again. Are you going to work in the forge here?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, I have decided to stay with Bilbo and the Thain allowed me to work here. I hope I won't bother you and your family with too much noise."

Suddenly Poppy looked sad and sighed "As long as you don't work in the middle of the night. I'm at the inn most of the day anyways. Is Bilbo back? I have to see him again."

Fili noticed that something he had said, had troubled her deeply. He didn't want to make things worse and so he simply said "Yes, he's back. I'm sure he would be happy about some visitors. Normally he should be at home. His smial is quite dusty and he doesn't like that at all."

"Thank you! I thought that I might lose him... too. I hope you don't mind if I go to see him now." Poppy mumbled.

"No, have fun with Bilbo." He didn't want to disturb them, so he continued "Could you please tell him that I won't come home for lunch? Good bye, Poppy!" She simply nodded and went up the hill to Bag End.

Fili wondered if something had happened to her family. There was only one chair in her garden and no noise could be heard behind the round yellow door. A few vegetables grew in her garden but they wouldn't be enough for a whole family. He decided to ask Bilbo later and continued his work.

When he went back to Bag End, it was already very late and Bilbo was asleep. He would ask him tomorrow.

The next morning Bilbo was nowhere to be found. Fili noticed a letter next to the bunch of poppies on the kitchen table.

_Fili,_

_I hope you didn't worry because I had suddenly disappeared._

_Yesterday I received a letter that one of my cousins in Buckland is sick. He might die soon. So I left to visit him one last time. _

_I should be back in two weeks. _

_I stocked the pantry yesterday. So you won't have to worry about food._

_See you soon! _

_Bilbo_

Fili sighed. He would have to wait another two weeks until he could ask Bilbo about Poppy's family.

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favoured my story! I'm so happy and it means a lot to me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

With Bilbo gone, Fili felt alone in Bag End. He decided to go for a longer walk to get to know his new home. He went towards the Green Dragon Inn and visited the market there. He talked to some of the stall owners to find out which metal products would be needed the most. The hobbits were quite distrustful but answered his questions non the less. Fili hoped that the hobbits would accept him in their society one day.

After a quick lunch at the inn, Fili walked along the Water. He sat down under a tree and watched the ducks on the river. This was such a lovely and peaceful place. Maybe he could spend some time with Poppy here one day. Fili chuckled. He dreamed of a future with her all the time even though he didn't even know if she liked him or if she only wanted to be nice.

After midday Fili finally reached the forge. A small hobbit lass sat in front of the small pond and cried. Fili kneeled down next to her and smiled "I'm Fili, at your service. What's wrong little one?"

The girl looked at him with her huge brown eyes and sobbed "I'm Primula. My... my little bird fell into the water. I can't reach it and its wing is broken."

Fili saw a small wooden toy in the pond. Luckily his hands were long enough to catch it. He gave it to the little girl.

Primula smiled at him with red and puffy eyes . "But its wing is broken. What if it dies?"

Fili sighed. "I'm not a healer. But I can try to help your little friend."

"Really? Please save my bird!" The girl pleaded.

Fili ruffled her hair and fetched a little piece of wood and a knife. He hadn't worked with wood for years but a little wing wasn't too difficult.

Soon the little bird was fixed and Primula ran back to her mother. Fili still smiled and was glad that at least the small hobbits trusted him so easily.

#

Poppy stood behind her gate and watched the dwarf and little Primula. Fili was such a nice person. She didn't understand her feelings for him. She had never felt this way before. She wanted to spend time with him and she hoped that he'd stay in Hobbiton.

She smiled and decided to try to help him settle.

#

Two days later Fili had just finished cleaning the forge when someone knocked at the door. He wondered who might come to visit him and went to open it. It was Poppy with a basket full of knives. "Good morning Fili! I hope I don't disturb you. These knives need to be sharpened. Normally we have to bring them to Bree. But now that you're here, I thought that you might do it." Poppy explained with a questioning look on her face.

"Of course I can do that." Fili answered. He was so happy that Poppy had thought of him. He took the basket and inspected the knives. "Oh Mahal, these knives look like they haven't been properly mended in years. It will take a few hours but I promise that I can bring them back to the inn before dinner."

Poppy looked surprised "You can mend them so quickly? Normally we have to wait two weeks until we get them back. And you would even bring them back to us? That would be great. You could also eat supper at the inn. We're going to serve a delicious beef and ale pie this evening."

Fili smiled "That sounds wonderful! I will start immediately."

"Great! I don't want to disturb you any longer. See you soon!" Poppy replied and went back towards the Green Dragon.

Fili waited until she had disappeared out of his sight. He whistled a happy tune and started to work. A few hours later he took the basket with the now sharp knives and went to the inn. Poppy took them with a huge smile on her face and served him the promised pie. Unfortunately she was to busy to talk to him. He watched her for a while but then left. This place reminded him of the nice afternoon he had spent there with his brother.

#

During the next few days several hobbits came to Fili's forge and asked him if he could mend their knives and pans. They had heard of his good work from the innkeeper. Fili was glad that the hobbits started to trust him that soon and he wouldn't disappoint them.

Fili saw Poppy every day. Mostly they chatted about the weather and other unimportant things. The young dwarf didn't want to say something wrong and cause her pain again. Poppy seemed to like him. She blushed and fiddled with the bindings of her skirt every time they talked.

After four days Fili finally plucked up the courage and asked if she would join him for a picnic at the Water.

He wasn't sure if it was proper to meet alone with her but it would be in public. So he guessed that it would be all right. Poppy happily agreed and suggested that she would bring some drinks. She liked the young dwarf since the moment she had first seen him. He was so different from everyone else here with his long golden hair and the braids in his beard, that moved every time he talked or smiled.

Fili grinned like a Cheshire cat. He couldn't concentrate on his work properly and went back to Bag End earlier this evening to prepare some food. He wasn't the best cook but he found some easy recipes in Bilbo's kitchen. Fili spent several hours in the kitchen and made quite a mess. But in the end he was satisfied. He decided to have a nice long bath and redid his braids to look as good as possible. Fili was excited, he felt like a dwarfing before his first day of weapons training.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili decided that he wouldn't work in the forge this morning. He didn't want to become sweaty and dirty before he'd meet Poppy. He spent the morning cleaning Bag End and packing a basked with the food he had prepared.

He dressed in some of his nicest clothes and checked his braids again. He had been with several lasses in Ered Luin but this was something completely different and he was unsure about how to behave.

Finally it was time to walk to the Water. Poppy was already sitting on a blanket waiting for him. She wore a beautiful green dress that highlighted her soft curves and blue-grey eyes. For Fili she was the most beautiful person in the world. She waved and Fili smiled. "Good morning, Poppy! I'm so happy that you're here. I made some food. I hope you like it." Fili put the basket onto the blanket and Poppy looked into it.

"Oh Fili, did you make all of this on your own?" Fili simply nodded while Poppy started to unwrap the food. "You made apple cinnamon pies and raspberry chocolate muffins? They are my favourites." she exclaimed in delight and tried them immediately. "Hmmm, these are yummy! Thank you, Fili! You're wonderful!" Poppy blushed. "I... I brought some Sackville Apple Cider. It's the best the Shire has to offer. I thought that might be a delicious and refreshing drink on such a nice late summer day."

"Thank you! I'm glad you like them. I'm not a good cook but I tried my best. Cider is a great idea." Fili replied. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't used to being praised.

Fili also took an apple pie and they started to eat in silence.

After a while Poppy started to speak "Fili, when I visited Bilbo a few days ago he told me about your adventure. You traveled through half of Middle Earth to reclaim this mountain. He said, that the dragon was killed in the end and you fought in a big battle against orcs, goblins and wargs." Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of Bilbo and Fili being killed but she quickly wiped them away. "I don't understand why you are here now. You nearly died there. Why did you leave the mountain just a few months later?"

Fili looked down and played with the hem of his tunic. "I...I thought you were happy to see me again. I thought you liked me and that we could be friends." He stammered and was scared of her answer. If she said that she didn't want him to be there, his whole world would be falling apart.

Poppy took his hands and smiled "Fili, of course I'm happy that you are here and that you consider me a friend. I simply don't understand why you didn't stay."

Fili was relieved but unsure how to explain the situation. He didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to mention that his uncle was the king of Erebor. This wasn't important in Hobbiton. Here he was Fili, a simple blacksmith.

"Hmm... umm... well... That's difficult to explain. I grew up with stories of Erebor. My mother and uncle had been born there. They had always dreamt of living there once again. That's why I went on this quest. I wanted them to spent the rest of their lives in their true home and not in exile far away." Fili sighed.

Poppy, who was still holding his hands, squeezed them lightly "That's an honourable thing to do. Not many people would be that brave and risk their own life for their family. Normally you should be living there with them now."

"Yes, normally I should be happy there. But after the dragon was dead everything turned sour." Fili stifled a sob. He couldn't hide his feelings any longer but he also didn't want to look weak. "My uncle, he, umm, well... Maybe I should explain something first. Every member of our company had been promised a part of the treasure as a reward and payment. Some dwarves go mad when they are around too much gold." Fili sighed in distress.

"That's what happened to your uncle?" Poppy asked completely shocked. Fili nodded "Yes, and as far as I know there is no cure for this sickness."

"Oh Fili, I'm so sorry! That's horrible!" Poppy exclaimed, still holding his hands. Fili looked like he would break down any minute. She knew that she would most likely hurt him even more but she wanted to know "What happened to your brother? When I first met you at the Green Dragon, you seemed inseparable."

At the thought of his brother the tears finally started to stream down Fili's cheeks. He was glad that they were on a meadow quite far away from the road. The hobbits wouldn't see him cry like a dwarfing. Poppy moved closer and laid an arm around his shoulders.

"Kili doesn't care about me anymore. He had been injured by a poisoned arrow. An elf from Mirkwood safed his life. It was as if she had bewitched him. Since that day he has had only eyes for her. He didn't talk to me for once since we had won the battle." Fili took a few deep breaths and wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his tunic.

Poppy held him until he had calmed down. Then she took his hands again and looked into his eyes "I'm sorry, Fili! I didn't mean to hurt you. Sometimes I'm simply too curious."

Fili tried to smile "No, it's fine. I could have said that I won't answer your questions. It was good to talk. When I first woke up after the battle and no one of my family came to visit, I mentally asked Aule why he didn't take me to the Halls of our Fathers. I wished I had died. But then I realised that there are other things and people that are worth living for."

Poppy squeezed his hands again. "I'm glad you didn't die and I hope you'll find the peace and happiness you are looking for here in Hobbiton." Her smile turned into a frown and suddenly she groaned "Argh! I don't want to leave you now. But I have to go back to work. I'm so sorry but the innkeeper will be very angry if I stay away much longer."

"Don't worry! I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll be fine. It was nice to spend lunch with you. I hope we can do that again one day." He stood up and helped her fold the blanket.

Poppy smiled "I would like that very much." She took it and kissed his cheek "See you soon!"

Fili stood there unable to move. Kissing one's beard was a very intimate gesture among dwarves. Of course Poppy couldn't know that but he still took it as a good sign that she liked him a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Poppy was on her way home from the Green Dragon Inn when it started raining and thundering. She didn't want to be alone and decided to ask Bilbo if she could stay with him like she had done during the storm two years ago.

She had just arrived at his gate when a huge downpour started. Poppy was wet to the skin within seconds. And as if things could not have been worse she slipped on the steps to the door and hurt her knee. Poppy winced in pain but quickly stood up and rang the bell.

Fili was sitting in one of Bilbo's armchairs and read a book. He wondered who might want to visit Bilbo that late but quickly opened the door. To his surprise it was Poppy.

He immediately led her inside the living room. "Poppy, it's nice to see you, though I have to admit that I wasn't expecting you in the middle of the night." Fili smirked. She looked so funny with her hair sticking out in every possible direction, but was still very handsome.

He saw her frown and quickly fetched some towels from the bathroom. Poppy grabbed one and started to dry her dark brown curls. "Thank you so much, Fili! Is Bilbo at home, too? I had hoped that I could stay here with him until the storm has passed. I, I don't want to be alone." Poppy mumbled. She looked scared.

"Bilbo is visiting family in Buckland. He left the day after you visited him. I thought you knew." Poppy shook her head and shivered, so Fili continued to speak "But of course you may stay here with me if you wish. Let's see if we can find some dry clothes for you before you catch a cold."

"Thank you! I'd like to stay if this isn't too much of a problem for you." Poppy smiled.

Suddenly Fili noticed the dirt on her dress and hands and a small puddle of blood on the floor. He gasped "Poppy, you're injured. What happened to you?"

Poppy looked down and noticed the blood, too. "Oh, I didn't notice! I fell on the stairs. I'm so clumsy!"

"Ah, I see! I thought that someone had hurt you." Fili laid his arm around her waist and helped her to the next chair. "Wait here. I'll try to find a dress and some bandages."

Fili hurried to one of the many rooms and soon returned with a yellow dress, several bandages, a cloth and hot water. He put everything on the table and kneeled down in front of her. "May I have a look at your knee? We should clean the wound." Fili blushed. The situation was a bit awkward. It would be inappropriate to start undressing her, but he had to have a look at her knee.

Poppy smiled and nodded.

Fili carefully pushed up her skirt. Her skin was very soft and she shivered slightly under his touch. His heart skipped a beat and he hoped that Poppy didn't notice. He cleaned the wound with care and wrapped a bandage around her knee. Fili wanted to put a kiss on the bandage like his mother had done when he was a dwarfling. But then he remembered that she was a grown up woman and blushed as red as a tomato.

To hide his embarrassment, he quickly took another cloth and started to clean Poppy's hands. He chuckled silently. Her hands were tiny compared to his and especially compared to her huge feet.

Fili cleared his throat. "Good! I hope it'll heal nicely. Can you walk? You can change in my bedroom if you want."

"Thank you, Fili! Yes, I think I can walk." Poppy answered. She took the dress and walked to the room Fili pointed at.

Soon the young hobbit lass was wearing a warm and dry wool dress that had belonged to Bilbo's mother. Fili had also made some tea and now they were sitting on a fur in front of the fireplace. Poppy seemed to be in deep thought and shrieked every time the thunder could be heard. Fili worried about her. Suddenly she started to cry.

Fili moved closer and wrapped his strong arms around her. It hurt him to see her like that. "Shh, shh, it's ok. Nothing will happen to you." Poppy buried her face in his hair and cried. It had been such a long time since someone had held her in their arms. Fili simply held her and rubbed smoothing circles on her back. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? It may help to talk about it." Fili tried not to sound too curious.

After taking a few deep breaths, Poppy looked up and said in between sobs "3 years ago there was a huge thunderstorm over the Shire. I was alone at home. My parents and siblings were on their way to Dwaling to visit family. I couldn't go because I was sick. 3 days after they had left, I was told that the lighting had struck into the house where they had stayed for the night and that they burned to death... I couldn't even bury them properly."

Fili pulled her ever closer against him. "Oh Poppy, I'm so sorry! I thought that something might have happened to your family. You... you looked so sad when I asked about bothering your family a few days ago. And you seemed to live alone. But I never thought that something that horrible might have happened." Fili whispered with tears in his eyes. She simply nodded and continued sobbing into his hair.

After nearly two hours only the rain could be heard outside. Poppy had finally fallen asleep in Fili's arms. He gently picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He put her under the covers and placed a soft kiss on her dark brown curls. She looked so peaceful now. Fili wondered if the Valar had let him survive the battle, so he could make her happy. With one last glance at her, he blew out the candle and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo returned home the next morning. He had worried about leaving Fili alone in Hobbiton for such a long time so shortly after his arrival. So he had left Buckland a few days early. Also his cousin had recovered from his sickness and wouldn't die anytime soon.

Bilbo decided to wake Fili for breakfast. But instead of Fili he found a hobbit lass with long brown curls in the bed. A blue dress also lay on the floor next to the door.

Bilbo gasped in shock and ran back into the kitchen. He started to make some bacon and eggs. A few minutes later Fili appeared and yawned. His hair was tousled and he looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Fili, are you completely mad? Who's the lass in your bed? I thought I could trust you." Bilbo shouted desperately disappointed. Fili looked flabbergasted. Slowly he realised what Bilbo was talking about. He blushed as red as a tomato.

He wanted to start to explain the situation when Poppy appeared in the door. Bilbo's yelling had woken her up. Bilbo looked shocked. He hadn't expected her to spend the night with someone she barely knew.

"Oh Bilbo, you're back safe and sound. That's wonderful!" Poppy smiled at him. But she soon noticed that something was wrong because Bilbo frowned and looked slightly disgusted. "I think I should better leave now. Umm, well Fili, thank you for being there for me last night." Poppy blushed and quickly left Bag End.

Bilbo turned towards Fili again. "What have you been thinking? Poppy isn't a tavern wench. How dare you touch her?" Bilbo was furious.

Fili swallowed and looked at the hobbit "Bilbo, I did no such thing! Last night Poppy came here. There was a thunderstorm and she wanted to stay with you. She looked so scared. I,... I couldn't send her away."

"So you want to tell me that she stayed with a total stranger and even slept in his bed? That doesn't sound like Poppy's behaviour to me at all." Bilbo had calmed down a bit but was still screaming and pointed his wooden spoon towards the young dwarf.

"Well, that's a longer story. Why don't we sit down and I try to explain the whole situation?" Fili was still nervous. He had promised that he wouldn't cause any trouble. Bilbo nodded and sat down with his food. "Good, I'll listen."

Fili took a few deep breaths. "So, well... When I decided to come to the Shire with you, it wasn't just because of Thorin and Kili. I... I had fallen in love before we started our journey. I met Poppy at the Green Dragon. I knew that she was my One the second I laid eyes on her. As you may know, she lives next to the forge, so I met her every day. I invited her to a picnic. We both enjoyed that and I think she also likes me. I even told her about Thorin and Kili." Fili sighed, talking about them always stung in his heart "I wanted to talk to you about her. But then you were gone. She looked so sad when I mentioned her family. Umm, then last night she told me that here family had been killed by the lighting. I tried to comfort her. She cried for hours and then finally fell asleep. I put her in my bed and slept on the fur in front of the fire place. That's everything. I never touched her in any other way, Bilbo." Fili explained with a sad look on his face.

Bilbo watched him closely "Ah Fili, I see! That makes sense. I'm sorry that I implied such dishonourable things. I should have known that you would never do that. But I was so shocked when I found a lass in your bed. Do you love her?" He knew that this was a bit straight forward, but he wanted to know.

Fili blushed again "Yes Bilbo, I do love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Since I first saw her, I have dreamt of marrying her and having a family with her."

Bilbo nodded and asked "Are you sure that this isn't just a simple puppy love? Don't play with her, Fili."

"I would never do that, Bilbo. I want her to be happy." Fili reassured him.

Finally the hobbit started to smile "Good, that's the answer I had hoped for. Poppy deserves happiness. She's such a nice girl. I have been a friend of the family for years. Her family died a few weeks after her becoming of age. Otherwise she would have been forced to stay with her relatives in Dwaling. She has no one here but she wanted to stay. I tried to help her wherever I could but she wanted to earn her own money. So she started to work at the inn. Oh, and I'm quite sure that she likes you, too. She barely talked to strangers about such personal things."

Fili was relieved that Bilbo wasn't angry anymore. He stopped picking in his food and looked up. "Would you help me to win her heart? I have no idea how to court a hobbit lass."

Bilbo smiled kindly "There are no strict courting rules among hobbits. Just spend time with her. Your picnic was a fabulous idea. Every hobbit is passionate about food and especially the girls love flowers." Bilbo patted Fili's shoulder. "But don't forget that you're a dwarf. Maybe you could tell her about some of your courting traditions."

"Yes, I could try to do that. Thank you!" Fili was much more relaxed now.

After their breakfast Fili dressed and rebraided his hair. Bilbo accompanied him to the forge. He wanted to apologise to Poppy about his behaviour earlier. But she wasn't at home. So he went to the Green Dragon Inn. Poppy could understand that her sleeping in Fili's bed had to be really weird for Bilbo. She told him that she liked Fili and that he treated her very well.

The young hobbit girl thought about Fili all day. She could barely concentrate on her work. He was so nice and really seemed to care about her. She went home with a huge smile on her face. She wanted Fili to hold her in his arms again, with him she felt safe. Poppy felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and then she finally realised that she had fallen in love with the young dwarf with the beautiful golden hair and the warm blue eyes.

**Thanks again to everyone who read, followed, favoured and especially those who reviewed my story! You make me so happy! I love to read what you think ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later Bilbo received a letter from Erebor. Fili's mother, the Lady Dis, had arrived at the Lonely Mountain. Balin had told her that Fili was supposed to join her caravan. But of course he never did. Now she worried about her son. Bilbo knew that she had lost her mother and grandmother when the dragon came to Erebor. Her grandfather, her brother Frerin and her husband Vili had died in battle against the orcs at Azanulbizar. Also her father had died as a prisoner in the ruins of Dol Goldur.

Thorin, Fili and Kili were the only family she had left. Bilbo frowned and worried about the dwarf woman he didn't even know. He wondered if she might go mad with grief like her father. From what Fili had told him, she was a tough person. But at some point even the strongest would fall apart. He needed to talk to Fili. They had tell her the truth.

#

Fili read the letter and tore at his hair. He moaned in despair. His poor mother was alone in Erebor with a mad brother and a love struck son. And now she thought that something had happened to him. Fili felt terrible for doing this to her. She had already lost most of her family. She should live a peaceful and happy life surrounded by her loved ones under the mountain. Fili sighed in distress. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to tell her that he was alive but on the other side he feared his uncle. What he had done was a kind of treason. He didn't follow his king's orders to marry the Lady Liz. This could be punished with the death sentence. And this wouldn't help anybody. He still couldn't be with his mother and she would hate her brother for killing her son.

#

Fili was still sitting in one of the chairs in the living room when the hobbit came back home from the market. "Bilbo, I'm so sorry for my mother. But we have to stick to the plan. I worry that Thorin would send guards to get me back. He would either force me into a marriage with a woman I don't even know or he'd charge me with treason. I can't leave the Shire. These last weeks with Poppy have been some of the happiest in my life."

"Fili, you should tell her the truth. I'm sure she'd understand. Don't let her think you're dead. A parent isn't supposed to mourn their children." Bilbo tried to convince the young dwarf with a frown.

"I know and I'd love to tell her the truth. But what if the letter gets into the wrong hands. They would also recognise my handwriting on the envelope." Fili worried.

"Hmm, well, I could write a letter and we could include yours. In that way no one would notice anything and your mother would stil know the truth." Bilbo suggested.

Fili's frown turned into a smile. He jumped up and hugged the hobbit "That's a wonderful idea. I'm going to write a letter to her tonight and explain everything."

After dinner Fili retired into his room to write the letter to his mother. This would be very difficult and emotionally straining for him. So he wanted to be alone. It was still strange and embarrassing for him to show his feelings to others. He took a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write.

_Dear Amad!_

_First of all, I'm sorry that you worried about me. I'm fine. _

_I have to tell you something important. I know that you're not going to like this but I hope that you'll accept my decision._

_I'm going to stay in the Shire with the hobbits. I'm happy here. _

_I'm not sure how much Kili told you about our journey. When I left, he had only eyes for his elf. So I'll try to explain._

_When Kili and I arrived in Hobbiton, we were too early to meet our burglar. So we drank some ale at the local inn. We talked to one of the maids there and within seconds I knew that she's my One. I tried to forget her but I couldn't. I dreamed of her every night on the quest. I knew that Uncle Thorin would never accept me courting her but I couldn't get her out of my mind. _

_As you may know, the king plans to marry me to the Lady Liz from Orocarni. I cannot do that, especially not without Kili at my side. I was desperate and wished to have died during the battle. But then I decided to go to the Shire to win my One's heart. We have spent much time together during the last few weeks. She never told me so far but I'm pretty sure that she loves me, too. _

_I miss you and it troubles me deeply to leave you behind. I hope you can understand me. __As you know, it's often difficult for me to express my feelings in words._

_Please don't tell anyone where I am. Thorin must not find out!_

_Bilbo included another letter in which he explains that I have been killed in an Orc attack near Rivendell. You can read this to one of the others if you wish. The elves from Rivendell will confirm this attack if someone should want to investigate my death any further. Though I don't think that this will happen._

_If you want to write to me, please address the letter to Bilbo._

_I would love to hear from you! But I'd also understand if you don't want me as your son anymore. _

_I love you Amad!_

_Your son Fili _

Fili laid down the quill and wiped away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Several tears had landed on the parchment. He prayed to Mahal that his mother would understand.

**Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favoured my story! I will be on a holiday in New Zealand from Wednesday until the end of November. I still have a few chapters written and I hope to continue writing and updating as often as possible :) ****  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Fili and Poppy met nearly every day within the next weeks. Sometimes they only talked for a few minutes but often they met for lunch or dinner. They had picnics near the Water and often Fili brought flowers for her. He was happy that Poppy liked him and wanted to spend time with him. Poppy always blushed when Fili touched her by accident. She kissed him on the cheek every time they had to say good bye.

#

Poppy lay in her bed and couldn't fall asleep. She had dreamt of Fili again, like every night for the past days.

The young hobbit girl had finally realised that she loved the dwarf. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible and she felt safe and happy with him.

But Poppy didn't want to tell him. She was scared that he might reject her and that they couldn't be friends anymore.

Fili had told her about dwarf women. Poppy was completely different with her small and slim built, huge hairy feet, dark brown curls, slightly pointed ears and most importantly without a beard. There was no way that the beautiful dwarf might be attracted by her.

Poppy sighed. She had to get him out of her head. He would never want her in a romantic way.

She decided that a simple friendship was much better than nothing.

#

Soon summer passed and the days were colder and rainier. Fili wouldn't be able to pick flowers anymore. He thought about what he could give her instead. He wanted to tell her about his feelings and ask her to put his braid in her hair.

He didn't know what to do. A dwarf would craft some weapons or pieces of jewellery for his beloved. Then he remembered that Bilbo had said that he shouldn't forget that he's a dwarf. Slowly a plan formed in his head. He quickly finished his work and went home.

#

Bilbo was preparing dinner. "Ah Fili, you're home already. Dinner will be ready soon."

Fili nooded "Bilbo, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course! You can ask me everything! It's about Poppy, isn't it?" Bilbo answered.

Fili chucked nervously "Yes, it is. I want to tell her that I love her and I want to give her a courting gift. Umm, well, I know that they are you're payment. But I was wondering if I could get some of the gems you brought from Erebor?"

"You're welcome to use all of them. Though I'm not sure if Poppy would like an opulent piece of jewellery." Bilbo answered.

"I also don't think that she'd like that. I want to make a nice but simple necklace for her. I will travel to Bree soon and I'll buy some silver there." Fili explained with a smile.

Bilbo went to his bedroom to fetch the small chest with the gems. He put in onto the kitchen table and opened it. "Fili, I think I have a better idea. Why don't you make a simple but very special necklace for her? You could use the Mithril if it's enough for what you think of."

Fili's jaw dropped. He gasped "Bilbo, are you sure? Do you know how precious Mithril is? You could buy half of the Shire with it!"

"Yes, Balin told me. But I value food and a peaceful quiet life here more than precious metals. It has no use for me and I'm sure Poppy would look lovely with it." Bilbo smiled.

Fili still looked flabbergasted. "Rea... Rea... Really?" Fili stammered.

Bilbo simply handed him the Mithril with a huge grin on his face. Fili took it and hugged the hobbit. "Thank you, Bilbo! This means so much to me. I had hoped to give her a part of my culture with the gems from Erebor. But this is even better. I don't want to be greedy but could I also get some of the gems?"

"Take whatever you need." Bilbo answered.

#

Fili spent the next few days in the forge. He had to mend several pots and had also started to produce his own goods to sell them at the market. The hobbits appreciated the good quality of his work.

He used every second, he could spare, to work on the necklace. He wanted it to be perfect. Fili imagined what Poppy would look like with it around her neck and hummed.

Finally the necklace was ready. The young dwarf and the hobbit lass couldn't meet outdoors anymore. So Fili invited her to join him for afternoon tea and dinner at Bag End. Bilbo would be there, too. Though he had promised that he'd be busy in the pantry or his own room.

Fili had again baked some apple cinnamon pies and made tea. He also bought apple cider and picked some asters. They were the only flowers that could still be found.

When everything was spread out on the floor in front of the fireplace, the young dwarf sat down on the chair. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. He made sure that the necklace was in its wooden box and that the bead was in the pocket of his trousers.

Soon Poppy rang the bell. Fili opened the door and welcomed her. They entered the living room and Poppy grinned "Oh Fili! You prepared an indoor picnic! That's lovely!"

"Umm, yes, I thought this might be nice, now that we can't meet outdoors anymore." Fili explained. He was so nervous. He felt like he would faint any second.

Poppy didn't seem to notice. She sat down on the fur and started to eat. The taste of the pies made her moan in delight.

Fili looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He sighed and finally plugged up the courage to speak. "Poppy, there's something I'd like to ask you, something about our future."

Poppy frowned at him. She worried that he might want to leave the Shire. She had no idea what to say and simply nodded.

Fili quickly continued to speak "I enjoyed these last few weeks with you so much. They have been some of the happiest in my life. I have fallen in love with you. I can't imagine living without you anymore. I know this is a bit blunt, but" Fili trailed off and took a deep breath. He looked in her beautiful blue-grey eyes and opened the wooden box "Would you allow me to court you?"

Poppy looked at him and the box in shock "Fili, I don't know what to say!" Then tears started to roll down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

" You want to court me?" Poppy asked with her eyes wide open.

Fili simply nodded. He didn't know what to say. His whole world seemed to be falling apart. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and quickly lowered his head to hide them. Poppy didn't want him. No one wanted him or cared about him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay in Hobbiton, where he would see Poppy every day. He also couldn't live among dwarves. They might recognise him and tell Thorin. He could try to live in Bree or he could simple end his life.

#

Poppy needed a few seconds to realise that this wasn't a joke, but that Fili seriously wanted to court her, though she didn't really know what that would mean. She was happy.

Soon her smile turned into a frown. He didn't even look at her. He looked sad and disappointed. Poppy realised that she hadn't answered his question. He had to think that she didn't want him.

The hobbit girl crawled over to Fili and wrapped her small arms tight around his neck. Fili was that deep in his dark thoughts that he hadn't paid attention to Poppy movements anymore. The young dwarf startled and turned his head towards her. In that moment Poppy wanted to put a kiss on his cheek but kissed him on the lips instead.

They blushed and looked at each other. Poppy started to smile again and caressed his cheek. "Fili, of course I want you to court me! What did you think?"

"I thought, that you wouldn't want me. You... You didn't answer." Fili answered, still not completely sure if she really wanted him.

"Oh, Fili! I have liked you so much since the moment I first saw you. But I never would have thought that you might be attracted by me. I, I mean, I'm completely different from what you told me about female dwarves." Poppy explained, still caressing his face.

"That's why I like you so much! Because you are different! Are you really sure that you want that?" Fili asked. He had to hear it again to make sure that he had understood her correctly.

"Yes, Fili, yes, I want you to court me!" Poppy had a huge smile on her face and tears of happiness twinkled in her eyes.

Fili wrapped his arms around her waist. He never wanted to let her go again. Poppy cuddled close against him and placed her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair "You just made me the happiest dwarf, or most likely even the happiest living being in all of Middle Earth."

After a few momenents Fili let her go. He still held the now again closed box with the necklace in his hand. "I made this for you! I hope you like it." Fili said nervously.

Poppy took the box and opened it. Her jaw dropped. The wooden box held a delicate silver necklace with a small flower pendant. It was about the size of the fingernail of her thumb. The petals were made of small round bright red rubies and in the middle was a small dark sapphire in the shape of a heart. Poppy took it in her hands and realised that it looked like the flowers she was named after.

Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks once again. No one had ever give her with such a beautiful thing before.

She wiped her tears away and smiled at Fili. "Oh Fili, this is such a beautiful gift. I promise that I'll wear it every day."

Poppy took the necklace out of its box to put it around her neck. It was perfect. She didn't like opulent jewellery. "Did you make this?"

"Yes, I made it with some of the things Bilbo and I brought from Erebor. The necklace is mithril, a very precious and rare metal. It's as light as a feather but as strong as a dragon's hide. And the pendant... Well, I can't find real flowers anymore. So I wanted to give you a flower you can carry around all the time." Fili explained.

"So you made a poppy pendant for me? That's wonderful. None has ever given so much thoughts to a gift for me." Poppy said.

"Yes, I'm glad that you recognised, which flower it's meant to be. I know that the dot in the middle is normally black. But I couldn't find any black gems and the dark blue is the colour of the" Fili bit his tongue, he had nearly said 'the house of Durin'. He didn't want to reveal his origin, not yet, maybe he would tell her later.

Poppy looked at him with a questioning look on her face."Of the what?"

Fili thought about what to say and quickly added "Umm, of the river where we spent so much time together."

"That's such a wonderful idea, Fili. Would you put it around my neck? I don't want to break it." Poppy said with a smile.

Fili nodded and sat down behind her. Poppy held up her curls and Fili closed the necklace. He thought that this was the perfect moment to ask her about the braid. He played with her curls and wondered how to ask.

Poppy turned around. "Fili, what's wrong?"

"Umm, I don't know how to explain it properly. Braids play an important role in our culture and they have many meanings." Fili swallowed "When two dwarves are courting, they put special braids in each other's hair, so that the others can see that they belong together. Umm, well, I was wordering, if you would allow me to braid your hair?"

Poppy nodded. "That's a nice idea, Fili. I want to wear your braid."

Fili grinned and started to braid a streak of hair on the left side of her face. He needed a while because he wasn't used to braid such curly hair but in the end he was satisfied. He took the bead out of his pocket and finished the braid.

Poppy looked at the bead and then at Fili's. "It looks like yours."

Fili smiled "Yes, it does. It is actually one of mine. Now everyone can see how much you mean to me and that we are courting."

"Thank you, Fili!" Poppy looked at the young dwarf lovingly and places another kiss on his cheek.

#

Bilbo was standing in the door and watched the two. He was glad, that they had fallen in love. After so much pain and sadness in ther past, they deserved happiness. He wasn't sure if all hobbits would accept them as a couple. But Bilbo would try everything he could to help them.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few weeks Poppy and Fili spent as much time together as possible. They still met for lunch, afternoon tea or dinner at Bilbo's. Sometimes they walked through Hobbiton holding hands.  
>Many hobbits didn't care about them but some gossiped about the couple. Poppy often worried that Fili might somehow get into trouble because of their relationship. But the few good friends she had, supported her and told her that it didn't matter who she loved. They were happy for her.<p>

#

At the end of autumn the hobbits celebrated a harvest festival. There would be lots of food, drinks, songs and dancing. Bilbo had told Fili about it and had suggested that he and Poppy could go there together.

Fili liked this idea a lot. He wanted to spend the day with Poppy. But then he remembered that Poppy most likely would have to work. The Green Dragon Inn provided most of the food and drinks for the celebration. He decided to ask the innkeeper if Poppy could get the day off.  
>Unfortunately Hugo, the innkeeper said that he needed every barmaid for the festival. Fili was disappointed. He was about to leave the inn, when a hobbit girl with light brown curls stopped him.<br>"Good morning, master dwarf. I'm Daisy. I'm one of Poppy's friends."  
>"Fili, at your service! It's nice to meet one of Poppy's friends. How can I help you?" Fili bowed.<br>"I heard you and Hugo. I will try to make sure that you and Poppy can spend some time together during the festival." Daisy smiled.  
>Fili thanked her and walked back to the forge.<p>

#

A few days later, Bilbo received a letter from Erebor. It was just a simple note and included a letter for Fili.  
>Fili swallowed and took the letter from Bilbo. He went back to his bedroom and sat down on the bed to read it.<p>

_My dearest Fili,_

_I'm relieved to read that you are still alive. I had feared the worst when Balin told me that you were supposed to join my caravan._

_Of course I won't tell anybody, that you are still alive. Thorin has gone completely mad. He's even in a worse condition than our grandfather, though I never thought that that might even be possible. I worry that he might execute you as a traitor if he knew._

_I can understand why you left. I'm happy to read that you have fallen in love._  
><em>I had always hoped that you would be able to marry a lass you love instead of someone you barely know for political reasons.<em>

_There was never a reason to tell you about such things, but now I will._  
><em>If the dragon hadn't taken Erebor, I would have been forced into a marriage with a dwarf lord from Orocarni. Thror and Thrain had planned this when I was just a dwarfling.<em>  
><em>Back then Thorin was furious, in his opinion everyone should be allowed to marry the person they love. So it hurts me even more to find out that he wanted to do the same to you.<em>  
><em>Of course, the Lord didn't want an exiled princess without a real home. So I was allowed to marry your father. I also knew that Vili was my One the moment I first saw him. In Erebor I would never have been allowed to marry a simple blacksmith.<em>

_I hope you and the hobbit lass will be as happy as I and Vili had been and that you spend the rest of your lives together._

_Please don't worry about me too much. My life isn't easy at the moment but I'll manage._  
><em>When we told Thorin, that his heir was dead, he wanted to force Kili to marry the Lady Liz. But Kili had secretly married Tauriel. Thorin was furious but now he has accepted their marriage. He says it will strengthen the new alliance between Erebor and the Greenwood.<em>

_After a few days Thorin realised that there was no heir to the throne of Erebor anymore. The dwarves would never accept a king with an elven wife and maybe even half-elven children._  
><em>Thorin doesn't want to marry, so I will have to marry again. Of course that's very unusual but the King needs an heir and so the council has approved.<em>  
><em>I had one week to find a fitting husband, otherwise he would have chosen one.<em>  
><em>The King and the council have decided that I can marry Dwalin. I don't love him but we are good friends. He and Balin supported me during the past weeks. He doesn't like this idea either, especially because the main reason for this marriage is to sire a child. It feels like we deceive Vili. But marrying a stranger would be worse.<em>  
><em>So Dwalin and I are going to marry on Durin's Day. I'm not the youngest anymore and I hope that I'll be able to conceive a child quickly.<em>

_Fili, my dear, please don't blame yourself for this. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you!_

_I'd love to hear more about your hobbit lass and your life in the Shire._

_With love_

_Your Amad_

Tears streamed down Fili's cheeks. He placed the letter on the bedside table and started to sob into his pillow. He clenched his fists and punched into the mattress. The situation in Erebor was worse than he had imagined. Because of his selfishness his poor mother would have to marry and bear another child. But it was too late. He couldn't go back. The king would charge him with treason.

After a while Bilbo entered the room. Fili didn't cry anymore but his eyes were still red and puffy.

Bilbo worried and patted Fili's shoulder. The young dwarf told him what had happened in Erebor. Bilbo shock his head in sadness. What had become of the dwarf king he had considered a friend once.

Fili still felt horrible but he accompanied Bilbo to the harvest festival in the afternoon. He still felt terrible but he wanted to see Poppy and Bilbo had convinced him, that the festival might help him settle in Hobbiton.

Fili and Bilbo sat down at one of the many tables. They talked, ate, drank, smoked their pipes and watched the other hobbits.

Children were running around everywhere and songs and laughter coud be heard.  
>Fili thought about the last time he had enjoyed songs and music. It was over one and a half years ago, on the day the dwarves first met Bilbo. They had sung and he and Kili had played on their fiddles.<p>

Fili shock his head and sighed. He wanted to enjoy the day. He would not let it be ruined by dark thoughts of his brother and uncle.

Suddenly Primula stood next to Fili. She wanted to dance with him. The dwarf looked towards her mother and she simply nodded. Fili took her small hands and whirled her across the meadow. Primula giggled and babbled all the time. Fili smiled at her and wondered if he'd be able to dance with his own daughter one day. The little girl made him feel better and forget his sorrows for a few moments.

Out of the corners of his eyes he saw Poppy standing next to Bilbo. The hobbit said something and Poppy simply nodded with a frown on her face.

When the dance ended, Primula ran back to her parents and Fili walked over to Poppy and hugged her.

Poppy smiled at him and soon they danced as well. She put her hands around Fili's neck and he placed his hands on her waist. He kissed her and Poppy blushed.

"Fili, Bilbo said you aren't feeling well today and you look very sad. What's wrong?" Poppy worried.

Fili sighed "I received a letter from my mother today. The situation in my family is worse than I thought. I feel sorry for her." A tear started to roll down Fili's cheek and Poppy quickly wiped it away.

"Oh Fili, I'm so sorry! Maybe you should go home to help her." Poppy suggested with a sad smile.

"No, Poppy, I can't go back to Erebor. Hobbiton is my home now. You are the most important thing in my life. I won't leave you, unless you send me away." Fili looked into her beautiful eyes and kissed her again.

Poppy smiled "I would never send you away, Fili! I... I love you!"

Fili was about to answer when Hugo called Poppy back to work. She gave Fili an apologetic look and went back to the inn.


	11. Chapter 11

The following winter was one of the coldest since many years. It even snowed on some days. The children enjoyed the snow and built snow hobbits. But the older hobbits remembered the Fell Winter 30 years ago. Back then white wolfs had crossed the frozen Brandywine River and attacked the peaceful Shire. In the end Gandalf and the Rangers of the North had saved the hobbits and provided food. Many hobbits worried that the same might happen again.

Fili, on the other hand, enjoyed the snow. It reminded him of his childhood in Ered Luin. He had played with his father and later with Kili and Thorin. Fili groaned. He had to get over it, he could not linger in the past all the time. He hit the knife with his hammer a bit harder than he planned to. He needed a break to cool down his temper or he'd have to start working on the knife anew.

Fili stood at the window and was glad for the warmth his working place provided. Out of the window he saw that the chimney of Poppy's home had stopped smoking. He decided to go to the inn for lunch and suggest to start a fire in her home. He wanted her to feel warm and comfortable when she came home after a long day at work.

#

Poppy had been working all morning. She worried that the fire in the hearth had gone out and that her smial would be very cold in the evening. Luckily the innkeeper allowed her to go home before lunch to restart the fire.  
>She put on her coat and stepped outside the door. A few children were running around in front of the inn. Poppy smiled at them. When she was close to the Water, one of the children ran into her. She lost her balance and slipped on a sheet of ice and fell into the river.<br>The water was quite deep and like most hobbits Poppy couldn't swim. She screamed and paddled with her arms. But her heavy clothes pulled her under the water. Poppy didn't know what to do. She was scared and didn't want to die. She had dreamt of a future with Fili.

The children screamed as well and soon Daisy and Hugo ran out of the Green Dragon. They saw Poppy and wanted to help. But they were shocked and didn't know how. Hugo tried to catch her with a piece of wood but it was too short.

After a few minutes Poppy's arms and lungs hurt from the ice cold water. She couldn't move anymore. She envisioned Fili's smile one last time and then everything went black.

#

Fili walked towards the Green Dragon Inn. Suddenly he heard screams. He saw someone unconscious in the Water and Daisy and Hugo next to the lake. He paled when he realised that the person in the river was Poppy. He screamed and ran towards the Water as fast as he could. He pulled off his coat and jumped into the water. He swam to Poppy as fast as he could and pulled her out.

Fili was relieved when he realised that she was still breathing. He pressed her close to his chest and kissed her forehead. He wanted to bring her to Bag End as fast as possible. Daisy helped Fili to wrap Poppy in his coat and went with him. Hugo promised to send for a healer immediately.

After what felt like forever they finally arrived in Bag End. Fili brought Poppy to his bedroom. Daisy had quickly explained the situation to Bilbo and entered the room with lots of towels and a warm dress. She saw Fili shivering.

"Fili, you should put some dry clothes on, otherwise you'll catch a cold, too. I will towel Poppy off and dress her." Daisy patted Fili shoulder and smiled sadly at him.

Fili nodded, took some clothes and left the room.

Soon Fili entered the room together with Bilbo and Pimpernel Maggot, who was one of the Shire's best healers and midwives.

Daisy had put the still unconscious Poppy under the blanket. She looked distressed. "Pimpernel, I'm glad that you could come so quickly."

"Of course! Now let me have a look at her." The healer sat down on the bed and started to examine Poppy.

Pimpernel looked concerned. "She has gotten a lot of the ice cold water into her lungs. We will have to keep her warm and hydrated. Put her under the covers and keep the fire in the hearth going." She sighed "I will bring some herbs. Make a tea and try to make her drink it."

Fili looked at her and swallowed "Is there nothing else we can do to help her?"

Pimpernel shock her head "Unfortunately not more than I just explained, we can only wait and pray that she'll survive."

Fili closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He took a deep breath "Thank you, mistress Maggot! Bilbo and I will do everything for Poppy to survive."

"You're welcome, master dwarf! I will bring the leaves for the tea later. Goodbye!" Pimpernel and Daisy left the room.

Fili sat down on the bed and took Poppy's hand. He cupped her face with his other hand. "Please Poppy, you have to wake up! Don't... Don't leave me!" Fili sobbed.

Bilbo quickly went to him and wrapped his arm around the dwarf's shoulder. He wanted to cry, too. But he had to be strong for Fili.

A few hours later Pimpernel brought the herbs for Poppy. Bilbo made the tea and helped Fili to get the liquid down Poppy's throat.

Poppy's condition didn't change during the next three days. Fili never left her side and made sure that she lay comfortable and warm and that she drank enough.  
>Pimpernel came everyday to check on her. She always left with a sad expression on her face. Fili heard her and Bilbo talking in the hallway. Pimpernel worried that Poppy would die if she didn't wake up during the next few days. Tears streamed down Fili's cheeks. He had lost his family and now he would most likely lose his beloved Poppy as well.<p>

Bilbo entered the room with a bowl of stew and smiled at Fili "Here, I made some stew. You should eat something, too."

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry." Fili shock his head and wiped his tears away.

Bilbo suddenly looked angry. "You have to eat! You don't help her by making yourself sick as well."

The young dwarf reluctantly took the bowl and nodded. "Bilbo, I heard you and the healer. Do... Do you think that Poppy will die? I cannot live without her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." Fili stifled a sob "I dreamt of a future with her. We were old and had white hair. We enjoyed the peaceful life here. We sat in her garden surrounded by our children or maybe even grandchildren." Fili trailed off and a single tear escaped his eyes.

Bilbo looked at the dwarf in despair "Fili, I don't know if she'll survive, we can only pray to the Valar. I hope your dream will become reality one day. Though it's quite impossible." Bilbo bit his tongue.

Fili looked at the hobbit in shock "What do you mean?"

"Umm, that's not important now." Bilbo answered and swallowed when Fili suddenly started to yell "Tell me the truth! What secrets do you keep from me? Is Poppy going to die? Tell me! Now!"

Bilbo had never seen the young dwarf like that. He somehow reminded him of Thorin. "Fili, please calm down. I don't have any secrets. It's just... Umm, do you know how old hobbits can grow?"

Fili shock his head. "No, I don't. And I don't understand why that's relevant at the moment."

"Of course it has nothing to do with Poppy's sickness. But I'm afraid to tell you that your dream will never come true, even if Poppy survives." Bilbo said.

Fili frowned "Bilbo, I'm sorry! But I still don't understand what you mean."

"Very well, Fili. I'll tell you." Bilbo took a deep breath. These last few days had been very straining for the young dwarf and now he would most likely crush his dreams. "Umm, well, the average age of hobbits lies between 95 and 100 years. Poppy may still live for another 60 or 70 years but not longer."

Fili's eyes widened "Only 70 years? That's nothing! I'm going to be 153 then. That's still young for a dwarf." He sighed in distress. "Oh Mahal! I never thought about that." Another tear rolled down Fili's face. He lightly brushed over Poppy's face and hair. "Please wake up! I love you so much. We have only such a limited time together... Please wake up! I need you!"

"Fili, I'm sorry!" Bilbo said.

"No Bilbo, you don't have to be sorry. Non of this is your fault. I'm glad that you told me." Fili tried to smile, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Bilbo wanted to help the young dwarf. "Fili, you're right. You have only a limited time together. Why don't you ask her to marry you when she wakes up? You said that you love her and that you want a family with her. And I know that she wants the same. Why wait much longer? You should make the most of every second you have together."

Fili's face brightened up a little bit and he patted Bilbo's shoulder. "That's a wonderful idea, my friend. I worried that it might be to early for a wedding. But you're right. I will propose marriage to her when she wakes up... If she wakes up."


	12. Chapter 12

Eight days had passed since the incident at the Water and Poppy was still unconscious. Everyone worried about her. The parents of the children, who were playing at the river that day visited and asked if they could help somehow. But Pimpernel said, that they could only wait. Anyway they promised to inform Fili's customers why he wasn't working in the forge at the moment.

Pimpernel tried to sound optimistic around Fili, but the young dwarf overheard the healer and Bilbo in the hallway. She mentioned, that Poppy would most likely die soon as she had lost lots of weight already. Fili swallowed hard not to shout at her. He knew that she did everything she could.

These last few days had taken a toll on Fili though. He barely ate or slept. He spent all the time at Poppy's side. He held her hand and talked to her. Sometimes he even sat on the bed next to her and held her close with her head on his chest. He wanted to keep her warm and her soft breaths on his neck calmed him down slightly. The young dwarf would not give up hope. She had to wake up, she simply had to.

On the evening of the ninth day, Fili had once again fallen asleep on the chair next to her bed. Suddenly he startled because he heard someone coughing. He looked towards the bed and realised that Poppy was awake. She smiled at him and said something but her voice was only a hoarse whisper.

Fili was glad that she had finally woken up. He was sure that this had to be a good sign that she would survive. He returned the smile and asked if she wanted something to drink. Poppy nodded weakly and coughed again.

Fili immediately woke Bilbo up to tell him the good news. Then he went to the kitchen to prepare some tea and grabbed a glass of water. He went back to Poppy's sickroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and slightly lifted her head to help her drink.

When the glass was empty, Poppy whispered "Thank you, Fili!"

"You're welcome! I'm so glad that you are awake. You've been unconscious for 9 days. We feared the worst." Fili said and place a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

Poppy smiled at him. "I... I thought" Poppy coughed again.

"Shh, shh, don't overexert yourself! We can talk later. Just relax. Your tea will be ready soon." Fili smiled.

Soon Bilbo brought the tea. He was relieved to see Poppy awake, too. They helped her drink and soon she fell asleep again.

The next morning Pimpernel came to check on Poppy. She was still weak but her condition had improved a lot. Until midday she had eaten two bowls of chicken broth and an apple. She also didn't look that pale anymore.

#

Daisy came over to help Poppy to have a bath and brought some new clothes for her. She told her, that Fili saved her life and never left her side as long as she was unconscious. Then Daisy started to giggle "You know, he wanted to help you and keep you warm really badly. But he was always anxious not to do anything improper. He carried you to Bag End and put you on his bed. But you were still wearing your soaking wet clothes. I think on the one hand he wanted to undress you but on the other hand he knew that he had no right to do so. If the situation wasn't that severe, I would have laughed about his behaviour."

Poppy blushed as red as a tomato. The thought of Fili undressing her and touching her naked body excited her. She quickly cleared her throat. "Yes, he's always like that. He worries, that he might damage his or especially my reputation if he shows his feelings in public too much. I hope he will be more relaxed about our relationship one day."

"I hope so, too. He's a good person though. I'm happy for you." Daisy smiled and patted Poppy's arm.

"I never thought that I could be happy again after my family's death. But Fili changed everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and sometimes I even dream of our children." Poppy giggled and blushed.

"I hope your dreams will come true! You deserve it." Daisy smiled "I will call him now, so he can carry you back to the bedroom."

#

Fili simply lifted Poppy off the stool in the bathroom and carried her back to bed. To him she was as light as a feather. He smiled at her. "You look much healthier now. Bilbo made some lunch for you. Mistress Maggot said that you should try to eat some proper food." He handed her a bowl with some stew.

"Thank you for helping me! I feel much better already." Poppy took the bowl and the spoon. She tried to eat but her hands were shaking and so most of the stew landed on the blanket. "I'm sorry. I guess it will still take a couple of days until I can do things on my own again. Could you help me, please?" Poppy looked at Fili with a sad smile on her face.

"You're welcome! And don't worry, I will be there for you for the rest of my life if that is what you want." Fili smiled and took the spoon to feed Poppy.

After lunch Fili quickly changed the linen on Poppy's blanket. He wanted to sit down on the chair next to the bed, but Poppy made him sit on the bed next to her. She took his hands in her much smaller ones. "Daisy told me how you saved me and that you never left my side afterwards. Thank you, Fili! Without you I wouldn't be alive any more." She whispered.

Fili leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I thought I'd lose you. I can't live without you anymore. Though Bilbo told me that I will have to live without you one day." A single tear started to roll down his face.

Poppy squeezed his hands and frowned "What did Bilbo say?"

Fili swallowed "Umm, he told me about the average age of hobbits. It's nothing compared to dwarves. We can easily become 250 or even older."

Poppy paled "250? That's really old!"

Fili chuckled "I was devasted when Bilbo told me that we only have 60 or 70 years together. He said we should make the most of the time we have together."

Poppy nodded "Yes, Bilbo's right! We should spend those years together happily and not worry about the distant future too much."

Fili's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to spend his life with him. "I totally agree with Bilbo, too. Umm, well, I know that this may be a bit rushed and not very romantic but considering the time we have together, why wait much longer?" Fili babbled and then took a deep breath "Poppy, I want to spend my life with you and I want to have a family with you. Will you marry me?

Poppy squeaked "Yes, Fili Of course I want to marry you!" She threw her arms around Fili's neck and kissed him.

#

Bilbo was sitting in his favourite arm chair when he heard a scream from Poppy's sickroom. He stood up immediately to check on her. When he opened the door he saw Poppy and Fili in a tight embrace and kissing. He cleared his throat and both smiled at him. "Are you ok? I heard you screamimg."

Poppy giggled "Yes, Bilbo everything is fine. Fili asked me to marry him and of course I said yes!"

Bilbo smiled "That's wonderful news! I'm really happy for you! It seems like Fili listened to my advice." When the young dwarf nodded, Bilbo continued to talk "When do you want to marry?"

Fili and Poppy looked at each other. "We haven't thought about that yet. But spring might be a nice time."

"Oh, right! But this is so exciting. Can I help you with the planning? I love to prepare parties." Bilbo answered enthusiastically.

For the next hour they talked about the wedding. Bilbo realised that Poppy was tired and left to prepare dinner.

When Bilbo was gone, Fili kissed Poppy once again. He could not wait for them to be married. "Are you tired? I can leave if you want?" Fili asked.

Poppy shook her head and chuckled. "No, I'm not that tired. Bilbo's talking about the wedding was simply a bit too much."

Fili laughed "So, would you allow me to change your braid? There is a specific betrothal braid."

Poppy nodded and Fili stood up to fetch a comb from the bathroom. He sat down on the bed behind her. He put the betrothal braid into her hair and kissed the bead. He had already thought about special beads for the marriage braid and he would start to make these soon. Poppy laid her head against Fili's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she soon fell asleep.

**I'm sorry for the late update. As you may know I'm in New Zealand at the moment. It's so beautiful here. I could sit down and look at the landscape for hours. Of course this doesn't help with writing ;) I promise that I will update more regularly again soon. I have loads of ideas in my head :) **

**And thanks again to everyone who read, favoured, followed and reviewed! You make me really happy :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Poppy stayed at Bag End for the next three weeks until she had finally fully recovered. Fili wanted to look after her all the time but she encouraged him to go back to work. The hobbits appreciated his work and she did not want him to lose any customers only because of her. She spent the days with Bilbo cooking and they also started to prepare the wedding. Fili and Poppy had decided to marry in spring, on they day they had first met two years ago. They didn't want to wait too long and this was Poppy's favourite season. Since they didn't have any family and not that many friends they only wanted a little party. But Bilbo had other plans.

#

It was a strange feeling for Poppy to move back to her own smial. She had become used to having company. She wouldn't live alone for long though. After the wedding Fili would move to her home. Normally the newly married couple would get their own new home. But that wouldn't make much sense in their case. Poppy was living alone and her smial was perfectly located next to Fili's forge. The young dwarf didn't have many belongings. So they decided to use all of Poppy's things and maybe get a few new pieces of furniture. Bilbo had decided to buy them a new bed as a wedding present. He found it quite odd that they'd sleep in Poppy's small bed or even her parents' bed. Also Fili was a bit taller than most hobbits, so a bigger bed might be more comfortable for him anyways.

Poppy had also started to work at the Green Dragon Inn again. She needed the money and she also liked her job. Everyone there was glad that she had fully recovered. The children that had caused the accident came to apologise once again and brought a huge basket with food. Poppy hugged all of them and assured them that she wasn't angry.

When Poppy didn't have to work and Fili wasn't too busy in his forge, they spent most of the time in Poppy's smial. Poppy hadn't changed much there since her parents death. Her marriage to Fili would be the beginning of a new part of her life though and she wanted him to feel happy there as well. She did not want to throw away her family's belongings. So they decided to put everything in one of the large unused storage rooms. They painted and slightly redecorated the rooms in the way both of them liked them. Fili actually didn't care about this too much, all he wanted was to be with Poppy.

Poppy found her mother's wedding dress in her parents' bedroom. She had loved this dress since she was a fauntling. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she held it close to her body. An idea started to form in her mind, at the moment she was thinner than her mother had been but it might work with a few adjustments. She smiled and quickly hid it in one of the cupboards before Fili entered the room.

Fili had brought a small painting of his father, his mother and him when he was 4 years old. He had pictures of Kili and Thorin as well, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to look at them every day. Poppy smiled when she saw Fili as a dwarfling and wondered what their children might look like. She promised Fili to buy a frame at the market the next day and to put it on the wall in the living room next to the picture of her family.

#

One evening Fili stayed at Poppy's because it was hailing quite heavily. She didn't want him to walk all the way up to Bag End and invited him for dinner. When she prepared the food she smiled and wondered if their future life would be like that every day. She doing the household and hopefully taking care of their children and Fili working in the forge and coming home for meals. It would be different from the life she had had until now but she liked the idea to be a wife and mother. Like most hobbit girls she had always dreamed of a big family.

After dinner they cuddled up in one of the armchairs in the living room. Poppy laid her head against Fili's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She played with the braids in his hair and moustache and he kissed her occasionally.

Poppy shifted in his arms to look into his face. "Fili, there's something I'd like to ask about the braids if you don't mind?"

"Sure, I'm happy that you want to know more about my culture! You can always ask me everything you want to know." Fili smiled and place another kiss on the tip of her small nose.

Poppy giggled. "Well, when you put the courting braid into my hair, you said that in your culture everyone would know that we're courting. I've been wondering how this is supposed to work if only the female gets a braid? Or do the males normally get a braid, too?"

"Normally the lass puts her braid and bead in the lads hair, too. But I knew that you do not have such things. And it doesn't mean anything here." Fili answered.

Poppy kissed him to stop him from talking and frowned at him "Why do you say it doesn't mean anything? I'm pretty sure that it does mean something to you."

"Aye, it does! And it makes me happy that you allowed me to braid your hair. I only wanted to say that it's not important for hobbits." Fili explained.

"Ah, I see! And do both get wedding braids as well?" Poppy asked. When Fili nooded she continued "I thought that maybe I could braid your hair on our wedding as well. But I don't know how. I can only do simple braids and I don't have a bead either."

Fili smilled brightly. "I wanted to ask you about braiding my hair already, but I thought that you might not want that. You can't imagine how happy I am right now. I will teach you the braid and don't worry about the bead. I will make a matching pair of beads for us." He pulled her closer and kissed her again. He never wanted to let her go again. But it was quite late already and Bilbo might be worried. So he went home soon.

#

A few weeks later Fili and Poppy sat on a fur in front of the fire place. After about two hours of practicing the wedding braid Poppy groaned and laid down on her back. "Maybe we should cancel or postpone the wedding until in ten years or so. I will never learn such a complicated braid."

Fili first looked at her in shock but then started to laugh when he realised why she didn't want to marry him anymore. He laid down on his side next to her and towered above her face. "You don't have to braid my hair. That's no problem at all. Just let me braid your hair."

Poppy frowned "No, Fili! I want to do this properly. I understand that these braids play such an important role in dwarven culture. To me it feels like dishonouring you and our marriage if we don't do this the right way."

Fili smiled and kissed her. "Well, this makes sense. But we still have a few weeks to practice and you're braids aren't that bad. I'm sure you're going to improve even more, no one at the wedding will know what exactly the braid is supposed to look like. So why don't you just try to braid my hair as good as you can and we'll redo it later?"

Poppy nodded in agreement and Fili kissed her again. Until now their kisses had only been short pecks on the lips. When Poppy started to caress his beard, he couldn't resist the urge to deepen the kiss any longer. His hand moved over her belly up towards her breasts and his tongue trailed along her lower lip.

Poppy stiffened. She looked confused and even kind of scared. Fili remembered how inexperienced she was. "Poppy, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I only wanted to kiss you. I will never do anything you don't want." He sighed "Um, maybe I should better leave now."

Poppy quickly took his hand. "No Fili, please stay!" She blushed "Kiss me!"

Fili smiled and tenderly places his lips on hers. This time Poppy seemed to enjoy the kiss and moaned softly when Fili touched her belly just below her breasts again.


	14. Chapter 14

The following weeks passed quickly. Fili spent every day in the forge. More and more hobbits heard about the good quality of his work and now he even had customers from the neighbouring villages. He also tried to finish all his commissions before the wedding. He wanted to spend at least one week with Poppy without having to worry about work.

Fili was also glad that he had finally finished the beads for the wedding braids. With a huge smile on his face he put them into a wooden box. He had decided to make them of silver and mithril. He carved them similar to his own beads and put three tiny rubies into Poppy's bead. In his opinion they were perfect. The colour would fit perfectly with Poppy's dark hair and they weren't too opulent. He hoped that Poppy would like them, too.

A few days before the wedding Fili received a small package from Erebor. He went to his bedroom to read the letter. He was torn between happiness and worry about what news his mother might tell him this time. Inside the package was a letter and a small box.

Fili sat down on his bed and started reading.

_Dear Fili!_

_I hope you and Poppy are fine and that she has fully recovered._

_I'm delighted to read, that she has agreed to your marriage proposal. I won't even try to imagine what you might have done if she said no or had even died._

_I would love to come to your wedding. But, of course, this is impossible. I have no idea how to explain to Thorin why I want to visit the Shire. Also for him the only important thing is that I conceive a child and being on the road with child wouldn't be a good idea._

_It makes me sad that I will most likely never see you again and that I will never meet Poppy. She seems to be a wonderful person. On the other hand it makes me incredibly happy to know that you are with the woman you love. You deserve that! Seeing you suffer in an arranged marriage every day would have been worse._

_When you told me about the necklace you made for her, I thought about something your father gave my when we were courting. You may not remember them because I didn't wear them after his death anymore. It hurt too much. They are one of the few things I have left of him and my most precious treasures. But now I have a new husband and I will never wear them again. So I have decided that I want my daughter in law to have them. From how you described her, I'm sure she'll look lovely wearing them._

_Please give them to Poppy and tell her how much they mean to me. Maybe you can even hand them down to your daughter one day. This would be wonderful._

Fili noticed that some letters were quite blurry. His mother had been crying when she wrote the letter. He blamed himself for the whole situation. Without his selfishness his mother might be happy. But he couldn't change the situation anymore anyways. He'd try to include her in his life as good as possible. With a sigh he continued reading.

_Of course I could also give them to my second daughter in law. But I'd never do that, not just because she's an elf but also because Kili changed very much because of her. I barely recognise my own son. __Until now they spent time in Erebor and the Greenwood, but now they're going to move there at all. That won't change too much though. Even when they were here Kili had only eyes for her and barely talked to me. He didn't even attend mine and Dwalin's wedding. I'm sad and disappointed. __I understand that you had to leave to be with the one you love. But he could be with her and still spend time with his family._

_I will always be grateful that she saved Kili's life when he was shot with the poisoned arrow. But I still can't like her. Dwalin even said, that he'd rather see Kili dead than with her. He thinks that she bewitched him with some elven magic. He also told me that he didn't even fight with you but with her in the battle and that he igored you afterwards. All of this makes me really angry. It has always been Fili and Kili, it was impossible to separate you. You have always been there for him and he abandons you __only because of that woman. _

_Of course I don't want my son to be dead. I pray to Mahal every day that I get the Kili I loved for 77 years back one day._

_I'm glad that I have Dwalin at my side. He's my best and maybe only friend. I have no idea how I'd manage the whole situation without him. I'd like to tell him about you if you don't mind. I need someone to talk to openly and I'm completely sure that he'd never tell the King. Of course he has to obey his orders as captain of the guard. But he doesn't like Thorin's behaviour at all. It's hard for him to understand how the gold could turn his best friend into a monster within a few days. _

_Please allow me to tell him! _

_I hope you have a wonderful wedding. It's supposed to be one of the most wonderful days in your life! __I also hope my letter arrived before the wedding and that I can be there through my gift for Poppy. I will think of the two of you!_

_With Love,_

_your Amad_

Fili groaned. He couldn't deny his mother to talk to Dwalin. Hopefully she was right and he wouldn't tell Thorin. He feared that if he found out, he might not simply hurt him but Poppy to punish him.

Fili took the small box out of the package. He was pretty sure that he was some piece of jewellery but he didn't know what. Dis had wrapped it in a piece of blue silk with red ribbons around it. She had even attatched a small silken flower with Poppy's name on it. He decided not to open the box. Hopefully there was nothing in the box that might reveal that he was more than a simple blacksmith.

**I'm sorry for the late update! I wanted to write a new chapter on Monday. But I made the huge mistake to read some BOFA spoilers. They made me really angry and sad. I simply couldn't concentrate on writing a happy chapter and I want the wedding to be happy and romantic. **

**This chapter was never supposed to be written. It's somewhat influenced by my dislike towards certain characters though I really tried to keep my feelings at bay. I hope you still enjoyed reading it :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The day before the wedding Fili brought his remaining belongings to Poppy's smial. He couldn't believe that tomorrow evening he'd officially live there with her as husband and wife. When he approached the living room Poppy hid something under a blanket and told him to wait in the kitchen. He heard her putting something into one of the cupboards before she finally appeared there. Her hair and dress were quite disheveled.

Fili went towards her to place a soft kiss on her lips. "What were you doing?"

Poppy smiled at him "I won't tell you. But you'll find out tomorrow."

The young dwarf chuckled "Ah I see! I think I know what you've been doing."

"I'm really nervous, Fili! I hope I won't mess the braid up at all and I hope you'll like my dress. It means a lot to me." Poppy admitted.

"Don't worry! You could wear rags and you'd still be the most beautiful lass in the word for me. Umm, since we're talking about what you're going to wear. My mother sent this for you. I don't know what it is but she'd like you to have it. My father made it and it's very precious to her." Fili showed her the box with a huge smile on his face.

Poppy looked at him with wide eyes and took the box with shaking hands. She sat down in one of the chairs and carefully started unwrapping the gift. Inside the cloth was a wooden box and a piece of paper. The box contained a pair of silver heart-shaped earrings with tiny rubies and sapphires in them together with a matching bracelet. Poppy gasped and put the box onto the kitchen table to read the note. She didn't understand why Fili's mother wanted her to have these, she didn't even know her.

_Dear Poppy!_

_I'd like to give you these to wear on your wedding day and every day afterwards if you want that. My husband made them for me and I think they fit well with what Fili made for you. I hope you like them and that you take good care of them._

_From what Fili told me you seem to be a wonderful person and you make him happy. That's everything that counts for me! I miss him but I prefer him to be far away but happy instead of here in Erebor._

_I would have loved to come to the wedding and meet you. This will never be possible. With the jewellery at least a part of me will be there though. I will think of you!_

_I wish you all the luck in the world for the rest of your lives!_

_Dis_

Poppy started to cry. Fili's mother wanted a part of her to be there just like she wanted a part of her mother to be there.

Fili kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Shh, don't cry! May I read the letter?"

Poppy nodded. Fili read it and looked into the box. He had never seen these before. They were indeed similar to what he had made for Poppy. Maybe he had more in common with his father than just his looks. His mind drifted off to the few memories he had of him.

Poppy's sobs brought him back to reality. He kneeled down once again and wiped her tears away. "Shh, don't cry!" Fili didn't know what to say because he didn't even exactly know why she was crying.

After a few minutes Poppy finally looked at him. "Your mum, she... she should hate me. You left her because of me. But instead of cursing me and our marriage she gives me these beautiful jewels that mean so much to her. I, I don't understand that."

Now Fili understood "She could never hate you because you make me happy and that's all she ever wanted for her sons. Are you going to wear them tomorrow?"

Poppy smiled "Of course! It will be an honour. They will look lovely together with my mum's..." She bid her tongue and Fili cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Fili kissed her tears away and pulled her close. That's how Daisy found them a few minutes later. "Oi, stop that! You can continue tomorrow."

They broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Good morning Daisy!"

"Good morning! I'm really sorry to disturb you but Bilbo wants Fili at Bag End immediately and we still have some things to prepare as well."

Fili groaned "I think I know what he wants. I can't wait for this wedding to be over." He kissed Poppy once again and went up the hill towards Bag End.

Poppy told Daisy about the earrings and bracelet. Daisy was happy for her best friend. A part of her had died with her family but with Fili she was the happy lass she used to be.

Daisy had brought some things for the wedding dress. Poppy had tried to gain some weight but the dress was still to wide around her waist and its pattern made it quite impossible to adjust. It nearly broke Daisy's and Bilbo's hearts to see Poppy's reaction when she realised that she might not be able to wear it. So they ordered a silver belt which was now finally ready. Poppy tried the dress on once again and now it fit perfectly. Daisy practiced what to do with Poppy's hair, too. Due to the wedding braid her hairdo had to be different from what most hobbit brides would have. In the late afternoon the two decided that everything was perfect.

They had dinner together and then Poppy went to bed. It would be the last time she'd sleep in this bed alone. She was excited but also quite scared of her wedding night. Fili had been with a few lasses before but she was completely inexperienced. Her mother had told her a few things about what happened between a male and female but she still felt insecure about the whole thing.

#

When Fili arrived at Bag End, Bilbo was already waiting for him in the living room with a bunch of clothes. He had barely taken his coat of when Bilbo started talking "Fili, I saw your choise of clothes for the wedding a few days ago. You can't wear that! Don't you have something a bit more colourful?"

Fili shock his head and wanted to start answering but Bilbo didn't even let him say a word.

"I thought as much! That's why I asked the tailor to make these for you." Bilbo gave with a pair of black trousers, a red tunic with silver embellishments and a silver belt. "I wanted him to make a coat as well but he didn't have enough time. But you won't need a one tomorrow anyways."

Fili noticed that the tunic was exactly the same colour as the rubies of Poppy's necklace. He didn't care about his clothes very much but it made him happy to see how much thought Bilbo had put into every detail. He hugged the hobbit. "Thank you Bilbo!"

They spent the rest of the day talking about what Bilbo had prepared. Fili felt like his head was going to explode any minute. He decided to have a bath and go to bed early. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard an unexpected visitor entering Bag End.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I'm so very sorry for this late update. After watching BotFA two weeks ago I was that sad and angry about several parts of the film that I simply couldn't continue writing. For a few days I actually had tears in my eyes whenever I thought about what they did to Fili. **

**Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favoured my story! You make me really happy :) **

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas!**

Fili wondered what the visitor might be doing in Bad End the day before his wedding but he decided to ignore him to get some sleep. He knew that if he got up now, he would most likely not sleep at all.

#

Poppy and Daisy woke up early the next morning. The day was perfect for a wedding, it was a warm and sunny spring day. After breakfast they decided to walk to the Green Dragon Inn now and to dress up there because otherwise Poppy would have to walk through most of Hobbiton in her wedding dress. The inn was closed today and they could stay in one of the more private corners of the dining room.

The ceremony and celebration would take place on the meadow between the inn and the Water. Bilbo had suggested this place because it was close to where they had first met. Fili and Poppy liked this idea a lot since they had spend much time there at the beginning of their relationship.

Daisy helped Poppy dress and arranged her hair and jewellery. Then she put on her own dress and sat down next to Poppy, whose hand were shaking. She also noticed a few tears rolling down Poppy's cheeks. Poppy was nervous and suddenly worried if Fili really loved her and wanted to stay with her for the rest of her life. Daisy wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder and told her that everything would be fine.

Time passed quickly and soon all guests where seated on the benches on the meadow. Daisy hugged Poppy once again and then they waited behind the back door for the ceremony to start.

#

The next morning only Bilbo was around. Fili wondered if the other person was just a dream. He forced himself to eat something even though he was very nervous.

Fili and Bilbo spent the morning together at Bag End. Fili braided his hair and then they dressed in their best clothes. Fili wore the black trousers, red tunic and silver belt Bilbo had given him. Bilbo complimented him and told him that he should wear red more often. Normally a dwarf wore his weapons strapped to his belt, too. But Fili would not do that here in the peaceful Shire. He had lost his beloved twin swords in the halls of Thranduil anyways. The sword he brought from Erebor didn't mean anything to him.

Fili had asked Bilbo to be his best man. Normally this would have been Kili's part but his brother seemed to be farer away then ever. Bilbo had supported him all the time during the last year and he was possibly the only friend he had in Hobbiton. He gave him a velvet box with the wedding beads. Bilbo would keep them until they were needed later during the ceremony.

After a quick lunch Fili and Bilbo went towards the Green Dragon Inn. On their way Bilbo finally confessed that this would not be the small feast Fili and Poppy had wanted, but that he had invited every inhabitant of Hobbiton. Fili was shocked but didn't say anything. He couldn't imagine that many hobbits might be interested in his wedding even though he knew that they liked parties.

When they arrived in the meadow Fili gasped, there were hobbits everywhere. He hoped that this was a good sign, that the people accepted him and his marriage with Poppy.

Suddenly a taller figure appeared next to Fili. The young dwarf turned around and looked at Gandalf the Grey.

"Good afternoon Fili! I hope you don't mind that Bilbo invited me to the wedding? He actually even asked me to perform the ceremony because I'm the only one he knows who knows about dwarvish and hobbitish customs." Gandalf said.

Fili smiled. "I'm happy to see you again Gandalf! You're going to perform the ceremony? That's a wonderful idea. I've been wondering who might do that. Bilbo didn't tell us much about his plans."

The grey wizard chuckled "Yes, he wanted to surprise you! I know that he did everything he could to prepare a wonderful party for you." He patted Fili on the back and continued to speak in a low voice "I'm glad that everything turned out well for you! I know that you're mother told you about the situation in Erebor. Thorin's dragon sickness troubles me deeply. But let's not talk about this now. This is supposed to be one of t he most wonderful days in your life. I have just one more important question. Does miss Poppy know that you're a prince?"

Fili quickly shock his head "Nobody here except for Bilbo knows the truth and they don't need to know. For the hobbits I'm a simple dwarven blacksmith. I will tell Poppy one day but not now."

Gandalf nodded and went towards the Water. Bilbo went over to the young dwarf and told him that the ceremony could start any second. They walked over to where the wizard was waiting. Fili took a deep breath and waited between Gandalf and Bilbo for Poppy to arrive.

Soon a small group of hobbits started to play music and Poppy came out of the inn with Daisy behind her. She didn't have any family who could walk her down the aisle but she also didn't want to go alone. So she had decided to take her best friend and maid of honour with her.

Fili smiled at her. For him Poppy was the most beautiful bride in the world.  
>She wore a white dress that reached the middle of her lower legs and her elbows together with a silver belt, which was very similar to his own. Her dark brown curls had been pinned up and several small red flowers were put in it. Her betrothal braid and a few more streaks hang loose around her face. When she came closer he noticed that the dress was made of an ivory-coloured silk and the top layer was made of white lace with a delicate flower pattern and tiny flowers sewed on the bodice. Of course she also wore her necklace together will Dis' earrings and bracelet.<p>

When Poppy finally reached Fili after what felt like ages she gave her wedding bouquet to Daisy and then faced him. He smiled at her and took her hands in his. "You're so beautiful. I still can't believe that you will be my wife soon."

Poppy smiled at him with tears in her eyes and simply nodded.

Gandalf cleared his throat because he wanted to start the ceremony. Fili wiped Poppy's tears away and both turned around to face the Grey Wizard.

Gandalf delivered a speech about how the bridal couple had met and their path together until today. Then he looked up to address to audience "We are gathered here to unite these two people in marriage. If any person here present has knowledge why these two people should not be joined as husband and wife, let them speak now or hold your peace."

This question was mandatory and Gandalf was about to continue his speech when he heard Daisy gasp. One of the hobbits had stood up to say something.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter ;) I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and spent a few days with your loved ones. **

When Gandalf stopped speaking Fili realised that something was terribly wrong. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his head to hide his tears. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to live without Poppy. He wondered if she might go away with him to live somewhere else but he had no idea where to go and he knew that she loved her home. He thought that the hobbits had accepted him but now it seemed like all of them had come today to tell him that they wouldn't allow him to marry her and that he should leave.

Fili heard Gandalf and two hobbits talking but he didn't listen to what they were saying because he was too deep in his thoughts until he heard Poppy speak "No Mister Gandalf! I know that it doesn't matter as long as she's not of age but I want to know why she does not want me to marry Fili." He heard the wizard chuckle and finally looked up to him and then to Poppy.

Fili took Poppy's hand and turned around to face to crowd. The he saw little Primula, who lived across the road from Poppy and whose little bird he had repaired at the beginning of his stay in Hobbiton, standing on one of the benches with her arms folded across her chest and glaring at Poppy. Then she started to shout in her childish voice "I liked Mister Fili earlier than you did and I like him much more than you do! I want to marry him when I'm big enough!" Her words turned into sobs and huge tears rolled down her cheeks.

The young dwarf squeezed Poppy's hand. He walked over to Primula and took her into his arms "Shh, don't cry, Primula! I will still be your best friend even if I marry Miss Poppy. It makes me very sad that you don't like her. You know, if you don't allow me to marry her, I'd have to leave the Shire and you'd never see me again."

The little girl looked at him with her big brown eyes and hiccuped "I don't want that, Mister Fili! Please stay! I allow you to marry her!" Everyone started to laugh about that. But Primula only frowned, she didn't understand what was funy, for her this was a very serious situation. "Will you still dance with me?"

Fili smiled her "Of course I will do that. And I will always try to help you and your little friends if you are in danger. Nothing will change between us. I promise!" He kissed her small nose and placed her into the arms of her father, who still looked quite embarrassed about his daughter's behaviour.

Fili went back to Poppy, who smiled at him and whispered "You're wonderful!"

Gandalf cleared his throat and continued the ceremony. "Fili and Poppy, we know that you come from two different peoples Middle Earth. However, your marriage doesn't need to be a melting pot in which differences cease to exist. As you become a married couple you bring together, in a mysterious yet happy way, two pasts, differing in traditions. With the support and encouragement each can give to the other, you will be able to develop new personal dimensions, adding new memories and new hopes to all those who are touched by your love.

The decision to marry, made between two different peoples, requires tremendous faith; faith in yourselves as individuals and in the strength of your relationship; faith that you will be able in your marriage, with the Valar's help, to deal with whatever the future holds."

First Gandalf addresses the bride "Poppy Overhill, are you willing to step forth in faith and affirm that you will accept Fili, son of Vili and Dis in sickness and in health, poverty and good fortune, difference and agreement, in times of comfort and times of struggle, as long as you both shall live?"

Poppy looked at Fili and answered with a big smile on her face "Yes, I am willing."

Then Gandalf turned towards the groom and asked the same question. Fili answered enthusiastically "Yes, I am willing."

Gandalf smiled at them and then turned to Bilbo to ask him to present the wedding beads. The hobbit stepped forward and gave the box to Gandalf, who opened it. Poppy gasped. These beads were beautiful and very different from what they had until now.

Poppy swallowed. She still wasn't completely sure if she'd manage to braid Fili's hair in the way it should be. She took one of the beads and turned towards Fili, who smiled at her reassuringly.

Fili had told her, that dwarves always vowed their eternal love to each other while braiding. Poppy knew that she had to concentrate not to knot her fingers. So she decided to say something first. "Fili, I join my life with yours; to laugh with you in joy; to grieve with you in sorrow; to grow with you in love; living in the world in peace and hope; as long as we both shall live."

Spontaneously Poppy decided to add something from a story she had read years ago. It came to her mind when she saw how lost and heartbroken Fili had looked earlier. "Fili, don't entreat me to leave you, and to return from following after you, for where you go, I will go; and where you lodge, I will lodge; your people shall be my people. I will most cheerfully abandon my home, and determine to end my days in yours."

Poppy saw tears glistening in Fili's eyes and smiled at him before she started braiding his hair with shaking hands.

The young dwarf watched her closely. The braid wasn't perfect but the best she had done so far. He was proud and wanted kiss her but it was still too soon.

When Poppy was finished, he took the second bead, opened the betrothal braid and started to put the wedding braid into her curls. Of course Fili was able to speak at the same time "Poppy, I promise to love and to honour you, to treasure you and to respect you, to walk with you side by side in joy and sorrow as long as you live and also afterwards. Where you die, will I die, and there will I be buried."

Gandalf smiled at them "May these braids symbolise your love for each other. Just as your hair grows longer every day, your love shell grow stronger. Fili, son of Vili and Dis you may now kiss your bride."

Fili caressed Poppy's cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

**A part of Fili's and Poppy's vows is taken from the Book of Ruth, but slightly changed to fit into Middle Earth. I thinks it's a very beautiful vow and it will be important later in the story. First I wanted to use it only for Poppy. But that wouldn't have made much sense because we all now that she will most likely die much earlier than Fili. So I split it up :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! This chapter contains Fili's and Poppy's wedding night. I'm unsure about the rating. But I decided to keep it T. I won't describe details but if you don't like to read such things, you might want to skip the last part of this chapter. **

The ceremony was followed by one of the biggest parties Hobbiton had seen for a few years. All guests sat at long tables with lots of delicious food in front of them.

Fili stood up to thank the hobbits for accepting him in Hobbiton and for coming to the wedding and sat down again smiling at his beautiful bride. He wanted to start eating when one of the hobbits stood up and asked if he was allowed to say something. Fili swallowed because he didn't even know his name but nodded nonetheless.

Poppy squeezed his hand under the table and whispered that the hobbit was Daisy's father Halfred. She knew that Fili still often thought that many didn't want him in Hobbiton. The incident during the ceremony had brought all these fears and worries back to the surface again.

"Mister Fili, I'd like to tell you something in the name of all of us and especially those who know Poppy quite well. We may have been a bit suspicious at the beginning but soon all of us realised that you are no danger for any of us. You're not just a very talented blacksmith but you're also nice to everyone, especially the children and their broken toys." Halfred smiled at Primula, who still looked very unhappy. "But most importantly you safed Poppy's life. She undoubtedly would have died without you. And we're all sure that you would have done the same for any hobbit and not just the one you love."

Then his wife interrupted him. "You even kind of saved Poppy twice. After her family's death she always looked sad and lost. After a few weeks she managed to live on her own but she wasn't the hobbit she used to be. Everyone here worried about her even though we never told her. But you made her whole again."

"Yes, that's true! You made her happy again. We want to tell you that you don't need to worry. We all like you and hope that you'll stay in our community for the rest of your life." Halfred added and all the hobbits cheered in agreement.

Fili was overwhelmed. He didn't know what the say. He only managed "Thank you! I promised that I will never disappoint you."

After a splendid dinner the party continued with dancing, songs and stories for the children. Fili danced with Poppy for quite a long time but also remembered his promise.

The young dwarf needed a while to find Primula. She sat alone in a corner and cried. He kneeled down in front of her and stoked her hair. Then she looked at him with puffy eyes and sobbed "You only danced with her!"

"Yes, it's a tradition for the groom and bride to dance together. But now I'm here only for you." Fili smiled at her. He stood up and bowed "May I have the pleasure of the the next dance, my lady?"

Primula giggled and quickly stood up to take his hand. Fili whirled her around the dancefloor for a long time. He told her that he lived next to her now and that they might see each other even more often then before. A few moments later she smiled again and even told Poppy how sorry she was for her behaviour earlier.

Later Fili and Poppy danced and kissed once again when Gandalf appeared next to them. He cleared his throat and asked Fili to follow him. He had to leave soon but wanted to give him something first.

Fili groaned but followed the wizard together with Poppy and Bilbo. They stopped in front of a small table on which lay a bundle of cloth. He unwrapped the bundle and gasped, it contained his beloved twin swords.

"King Thranduil returned all the weapons and clothes that were taken from you during your imprisonment in his halls. Your mother said that they meant a lot to you and she wanted you to have them even though you're far away from home." Gandalf said and then added for only Fili to hear "She told me in front of the Ereborian Council to bury them somewhere close to Rivendell since there is no grave and no children to hand them down to."

Fili nodded "Thank you, Gandalf! They belonged to my father and are indeed very precious to me."

After a while Fili and Poppy decided to leave to party. They finally wanted to spent some time alone and Poppy was cold even though she had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. They said good night to Bilbo and Daisy, who told Fili that he didn't have to think about his smithy for the next two weeks. The hobbits wanted him to spend this time wife his wife.

They walked home holding hands and watching the stars and the moon. Suddenly the sky was iluminated by Gandalf's colourful fireworks. Poppy watched the sky in awe. Fili wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. Apparently all hobbits loved fireworks and Gandalf's were known to every fauntling though most of the younger hobbits had never seen them until now.

Soon the couple arrived in their home. Poppy looked a bit scared. Fili remembered how inexperienced his bride was. Her mother had told her the basics about what would happen in her wedding night but she didn't know much more. Fili had been with a few lasses in Ered Luin and knew that the first time was always quite painful for females and he worried that he might hurt her more than a hobbit would. He had seen Bilbo naked during their quest and had soon realised that his body was very different from a hobbit's. He vowed to himself that he'd be as gentle and careful as possible. He wanted Poppy to enjoy their first night together as well.

Poppy stood in the living room and put her necklace, earrings and bracelet in a small box on the table. Then she turned around towards her husband "Would you help me to take off my wedding dress?"

Fili went to her and cupped her cheek "We have all the time in the world my dear. There's no need to rash things."

Poppy looked at him with pleading eyes "This dress means so much to me. It belonged to my mother and I worry that we might damage it somehow."

Fili agreed and started to open the laces at the back of the dress. Poppy stepped out of the dress and put it over a chair. Now all she wore was a light linen shift. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her feet.

Fili placed his hands on her chin to make her look at him and started to kiss her. Soon Fili took off his tunic. Poppy bit her lower lip and trailed her fingers over his chest and belly. Fili took a deep breath. This pace and Poppy's light touches were maddening.

Soon he carried her towards the bedroom and placed her on their new bed. Poppy still looked very nervous and her body was shaking slightly. Fili places soft kisses on her lips, nose and forhead and told her to relax. After he while he moved his hands down her body over her breasts and belly until they reached the hem of her shift.

When he started to push it up, Poppy stiffened. Fili looked at her in worry "Do you want me to stop? It's ok, we can wait."

"No, please don't stop. I trust you and I know that you're not going to hurt me unless you have to." Poppy smiled at him lovingly and tried to relax.

A few moments later Poppy was completely naked. Her cheeks flushed in a bright red and she tried to hide her body from Fili's view. But the young dwarf would have non of that. He placed her arms next to her body and looked at her in amazement. "You're the most beautiful female I have ever seen! I love you so much!"

Poppy frowned "I love you more than anything in the world! But I still don't understand why you love me. I'm just a boring, plain hobbit with large hairy -"

Fili leaned down and pressed his lips upon hers to silence her. Then he traced his tongue over her lips and deepened the kiss. Poppy's hands stocked his beard and tucked at his hair. The young dwarf started to place soft kisses all over his wife's soft skin. Poppy closed her eyes and soon her sighs turned into soft moans. Fili thought he was going insane but took it as a good sign that his wife enjoyed their wedding night so far. He would show her how much he loved her for the rest of the night...

**As promised to my loyal reviewer overlordred I tried to write some "sexy time". I don't think my attempt ended well, so I say sorry in advance! I leave the rest to your imagination ;) **


End file.
